the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Aelia
'Approval:' 6/24/16 6 feats Razze v3.5 'Appearance and Personality' Aelia has long black hair worn in a high ponytail wrapped with a ribbon. High collard loose fitting shirt and staggers shoulder pads with various red lace intertwined with in the armor pieces. She has mint green eyes and a high pitched voice shes usually soft spoken.she keeps to her self mostly unless approached even then shes usually not to make eye contact or argue a point. shes very secretive. 'Stats' (Total:59) ' '''Strength: 10 ' 'Speed: 10 ' 'Chakra Levels: 10 ' 'Chakra Control: 14 ' 'Endurance: 10 ' '''CP: 70 Max Supercharge: 20cp Banked: 1 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Poison ' '''Genin 2: Kikaichu Host ' 'Chunin: Medical have yet ' 'Jonin: Sealing 'have yet ' '''S-Rank: Space Time 'have yet' ' Kage Rank: Jakangai eye '''have yet ' 'Abilities' Feats earned so far: 6 Banked feats: 5 'Misc.' # +5 SP x2 'Poison' # ' Coat weapon - Forming chakra in the user's hand and expels a liquid that coats the surface of anything touched. -'5 speed' ' (10 cp) 'Kikaichu Host' # '''Volitile beetle' - Aeila sends several specially bred beetles that react to her chakra, on her command they will burst damaging nearby objects and enemies. (10 cp) # Beetle consumption - Aelia produces a beetle known to carry a poison that causes your body to release adrenaline into your system giving you a rush of speed, she eats the bug and gains +8 speed (20cp) Poison and Kikashu host # Beetle Wave - Aelia swings her arm towards her targets, sending forth a large swarm of beetles that cover her targets and then explode causing a decent amount of damage to anyone caught in it. (20 cp) Equipment *(3 ep) Set of senbon *(3 ep) Kunai blade *(3 ep)chakra Pill (1) Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 21,000 * Spent 5000 (lottery tickets) * Ryo left: 16,000 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 42' *'Banked: 9' *'Reset Day: --Thursday' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' '''C-Rank: 1 6/20/16 The Girl with Two Hundred Eyes -2 qp 1000 ryo (left early half reward)' ' D-Rank: 0 ' '''Raids: 0 ' '''RP and Other: qp- Ryo 7/3/16 Some place called home? -9qp - 4500ryo 7/4/16 Checking in anyone - 2qp - 1000ryo 7/4/16 Drinking Just Because - 3qp - 1500ryo 6/30/16 Return from his travels! - 4qp - 2000ryo 6/23/16 Lets eat - 7q- 3500 Ryo 6/16/16 Rocket jump... that sounds dangerious -7 qp 3500 ryo 6/15/16 Playing with bugs - 3 qp 1500 ryo 6/10/16 [Skirmish The Demon Snake Twins Awaken! Heroes Unite!] - 2 qp 1000 Ryo 5/31/16 Return trip to amegakure - 3 qp 1500 Ryo ' ' MM/DD/YY - LINK - QP awarded 'History and Story' Aelia is a only child and lived with her parents often engaged in arguments as a child. They were very quick to anger, and hard to calm, and would often snap at her for the smallest of things even turning to violence. This led to her being very shy. one day her parents left the house and never returned. She waited in the house for 2 weeks before leaving the house. 5 years later she was attacked by a ninja who poisoned her with a jutsu just to steal what little she had. 3 days later she woke up with a look of determination to become stronger and able to defend herself. She did the best she could to train herself. She took to learning the Medical field to learn more about poisons and antidotes bettering her affinity with them. When she wasn't learning the medical field she was out in the forest training her punches, kicks and various exercises made it her goal to one up anyone she saw training even if it meant by one rep or one extra lap. She would often pass out before heading to home, a small crack in the alleys she could squeeze into and call home. 7 years of training and medical study's put her were she is she might be a bit older then your average ninja of her caliber but shes determined to become the best she can. RU List Buff table De-Buff Table 8qp=1 feat -------------------------------------------------- General stats end game * Strength: 25 * Speed: 40 * Chakra Level: 30 * Chakra Control: 46 * Endurance: 30 --------------------------------------------------Category:Character